The present invention relates to a light-emitting semiconductor device and more particularly to a semiconductor laser of a transverse junction stripe (TJS) structure and a method of producing the laser.
A light-emitting semiconductor device, particularly, a semiconductor laser, is the most important member in an information processing system using light as the medium for generating information signals, e,g., an optical communication system. Considerable effort has been directed toward improving the properties of the laser, e.g., realization of a desired wavelength range of emission, stabilization of a single basic transverse mode emission and of a single longitudinal mode emission, improvement of the linearity of the light output-current (L-I) curve, reduction of the divergent angle of a laser beam and an increase of light output. In the past, various semiconductor laser structures have been proposed. The TJS structure is one of the structures suitable for decreasing the threshold current and for emitting a single transverse mode of light.